


Unwind

by karygurl



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karygurl/pseuds/karygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James helps the reader relax after studying. A birthday present for Midnight Ninja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

You sat down heavily on the couch, eager to escape from your desk. There was no way you were getting any more studying done that night, even if your test was the next day. You wished it was just exhaustion but it was also frustration, your muscles tight and aching with how much you wanted to strangle someone (preferably the professor that assigned math homework when you already had a test to prep for in another class). Picking up one of the throw pillows from the couch, you mushed it halfheartedly with your hands.

“Are you all right, love?”

You heard James’ voice coming toward you from behind the sofa, but you couldn’t muster up the energy to turn to look at him. “James, make homework and tests go away forever please?”

He chuckled as he walked around the couch and came into your line of sight, stopping next to you and holding up a paper cup with a familiar green logo. “Would that I could. In lieu of that, I can at least help you relax I hope?” He offered the cup to you and you took it gratefully, cradling it in both hands before inhaling deeply. “I thought a treat was in order and I wanted to surprise you so I ordered a tiramisu latte, but I can go back and get another flavor if you’d like?”

“No, this is perfect!” you insisted, taking a sip for effect. It was hot but not too hot and so creamy, the sugar tickling your tongue and helping to ease the edges of your exasperation. He eased down to sit next to you on the couch and you unabashedly scooted toward him, tucking yourself against his shoulder. “Tell me about your day?”

James chuckled and settled his arm around you, pulling you closer to him. “I’m afraid it was fairly uninteresting. I spent most of the day meeting with the board and discussing future prospects, international markets… They’re looking to expand Anderson Toys in the next five to ten years and need to formulate a plan with–” He stopped suddenly and chuckled under his breath, the arm around your shoulders lifting so that his hand could pass over your hair. “Forgive me, it’s not the most interesting of topics.”

Swallowing another sip of your latte, you looked up at him and shook your head. “No, it’s fine! You know I could listen to you talk forever, right?” You looked down, hiding your grin with the lid of your drink. “You could read me a grocery list, for all I care.”

You felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled again. “I’m afraid I don’t have one handy, though I could tell you about what I’ve been studying recently?”

He waited for your nod before continuing. “Since it’s spring, I thought I’d study horticulture more closely so I can use what I learn to keep the yard in good shape. I’ve discovered some climbing plants that I think would be well-suited to plant alongside the gazebo…”

You listened to him describe his plans for the mansion gardens, understanding some of it though other parts passed right over your head. When you finished your drink, he plucked the cup from your hand without breaking the flow of his explanation and set in on the table before guiding your head into his lap gently. His hands moved as he continued, tangling themselves in the length of your hair.

You shifted to pick your feet up onto the couch, curling up against him and listening to the sound of his voice above you, soft and low. Your eyelids drooped and you closed your eyes just for a moment, the last thing you remembered being the smooth stroke of his fingers through your hair.

 

You awoke the next morning with a start, surprised to find yourself in your bed instead of still on the couch with James. Had you really slept through the whole night? The time on your alarm clock and the morning sun trying to peek through the bedroom indicated that that was the case.

Looking at your nightstand again, you saw something out of place: a folded note topped with a small cluster of white flowers. You could smell them from the bed; they had a strong, sweet smell, almost but not quite like jasmine. Smiling at the sweet gesture, you reached over and brought the flowers to your nose before reading the note.

_While I was researching plants, I came across the concept of plant symbolism, in which flowers have different messages that they can convey. Most sources seem to contradict each other, but one mentioned that this stephanotis flower can be used to convey ‘sweet love’ or ‘good luck.’ I’ll leave the interpretation to you. Ever yours–- James_

‘Good luck’…? With a start, you remembered the studying you had been doing the night before for a test you had, well, today. Despite the frustration you felt the night before, you couldn’t bring yourself to worry too much about it. Twirling the small cluster of fragrant flowers between your fingers, you smiled as you got out of bed for the day. You were feeling confident; you had luck on your side, after all.


End file.
